happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelp Along
Kelp Along is the 41st episode of Creepy Cryptid Friends. Roles Starring *Kelpy *Rinth Featuring *Horseplay and Jackie *Nymph *Wendy Appearance *Grim *Lucerna Plot Somewhere deep into the forest, Kelpy appears and pops out from her lake. She sees surrounding her and feels upset since she is actually alone. She then quickly catches the bird who flies away from her before eat it. Meanwhile at the other area, Rinth is trying to find something with some "help" from Horseplay and Jackie. They told him that they found his stuff inside the forest. Just only few seconds later, Rinth is lost in the middle of the forest. Kelpy is playing around the kelp by herself at the lake sees a silhouette nearby, who later appears to be Rinth. Smiles, she slowly transform into her other form underwater to attracts him. Rinth still trying to find way out and later meets Kelpy. Rinth need some help from her to find way out. Kelpy anyway grabs his hand and takes him into her lake area. Kelpy wants him to stay at her place meanwhile Rinth is just confused. Rinth begin to feels unconfortable at the lake and waiting for Kelpy who is playing underwater, also gives him fish to eat. Rinth loses his patience, grabs Kelpy inside the lake and ask her for help to find the way out but Kelpy is actually returns to her real form, which freaks him out and throws her back. Kelpy is shocked and angered by him. Kelpy grabs his leg and quickly drags him into the lake. Shocked Rinth is struggles to free himself and uses his strenght to kicks Kelpy. Kelpy anyway tied his foot with kelp and rips it off. Rinth manages to free himself away from the lake but loses his left leg. He awares that Kelpy is still chasing him as he saw her glowing red eye in the dark. He sees the bush and decided to hide inside it. The bush turns out to be Nymph and scolds him to go away and begin to argue, later caught Kelpy's attention. Kelpy pulls a knife from the lake with her kelp and throws it into the bush, killing Nymph and injures Rinth. Before she could do anything, Wendy suddenly leaps onto Kelpy and trying to attacks her, also causing both of them falls into the lake. Rinth found his chance and ran away and finally finds the way out but his right leg still tied by the kelp before get pulled quickly into the lake and screaming. Meanwhile, Grim is found his lost scythe with Lucerna's help at the lake, with Wendy's corpse impaled into it. In the next day, Horseplay and Jacky are playing at the field until they attracted by Kelpy's other form, who calling them from the forest, ends the episode. Deaths *Nymph is impaled by the knife. *Wendy is killed and impaled by the scythe. (death not seen) *Rinth is killed by Kelpy underwater. (off-screen) Trivia *This marks the debut of Kelpy. *Kelpy is responsible to all deaths in this episode. *The title of this episode is derived from the phrase "help along" and kelp. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Creepy Cryptid Friends Episode Category:Debut Episodes